Teach Me Again
by elin2002
Summary: Shawn starts taking a writing course at NYU and runs into an old friend...


_**(I don't own Boy Meets World unfortunately, I wish I did but I was only a few years younger than the characters and actors on the show when it was on. BTW there is a few swears sprinkled through because let's face it Shawn's in his 20s now and Jon's probably in his early 40s. Takes place about 2 or 3 years after the show ended.)**_

Jonathan Turner loved teaching, especially now teaching students who actually wanted to be there, not that he didn't love teaching middle school and high school English this just made things a little easier than on him. After leaving Jon Adams High after his motorcycle accident he moved back to New York to be closer to his family during his rehab, much to their charging he still rode a motorcycle not the same one that got totaled. It killed him to leave Shawn behind but by law and after a conversation with Shawn he had to. He knew by the end of that summer Shawn had moved in with his older brother. He taught at different schools in New York over the years but finally made a home for himself at NYU in the last 2 years.

His next class was one he had just got asked to teach 20 minutes before so he hadn't been able to look at his class list, his boss had just handed him that and a quick outline of the course and told him good luck. He'd have to spend the better part of the night making a syllabus so they'd have it tomorrow. He knew it was a small class since it was an elective creative writing and poetry class so he only had about 20 for this one. Since he didn't have a formal lesson plan yet he would use this class as a 'get to know you' day. The clock chimed 9 in the room. He already had most of his students in the room, but just as he was about to turn around he heard one more student enter and sit in the back row. Giving the poor kid a second to get settled and not bust him or her on day one. When he did turn around he saw a younger person in a black leather jacket digging around in a bag on the floor, Jon shook his head thinking _'It can't be him, if he was in school he would have graduated by now.'_ The younger person then sat up and sat hunched over a notebook, Jon then realized it was in fact his foster son Shawn._ 'Well this semester just got interesting.'_

"HUNTER!" He smiled when on reflex Shawn jumped in his seat. Looking around he finally focused in on the professor.

"Shit." Was the first word out of the younger man's mouth. It was supposed to be an easy class he wasn't doing it for the grade, he had already graduated, he just liked taking extra classes once in a while and his work schedule allowed him to do it occasionally. He was a photographer by trade and made a good living at it, but he'd been writing poetry since high school. Literature was something he learned to appreciate while living with Jon for that year, and then even with Jack who was pretty well read also.

"Shit is right Shawn; I won't bite so why don't you join us down here." Shawn gathered his stuff and walked down the steps to be closer to the other people in the class. He knew now that he would have to work harder in this class, he now wanted to prove to Jon he wasn't the same scared 16 year old he was when he left. He wanted to impress Jon.

"Mr. Turner." Answered Shawn with a smile, trying his hardest to be professional and not alienate the other students in the class with their obvious knowledge of each other.

"Well Mr. Hunter where is your posse your about 2 or 3 people short." Stated Jon returning the gesture.

"Work and school. Topanga is in law school, Cory's teaching kindergarten, and Eric is working at a news station."

"Lawrence is in law school? Not surprised there."

"Matthews."

"Huh?"

"Real eloquent, they pay you good for that? I was correcting you. Cory and Topanga got married a few years ago."

"That doesn't surprise me they were practically married in high school. Damn I got to start class. Hi Guys I'm Jonathan Turner and this is creative writing and poetry, now since I just got this class 20 minutes ago I don't have a syllabus for you but I will have one by next class. It will be a fun class, but it will be work. I believe you were asked to bring a sample piece with you to share. I want to use this as an ice breaker. So who's going to start us off?

Shawn sat there with a debate in his head his piece was really personal, and Jon would recognize everything in it, that's why he decided to go for it.

"I will."

"Alright Hunter, go ahead."

"It's called _'Family'_ Family can be many things, something you're born into, semi-adopted into, and your friends. My family is made up of all of these. The family I was born into was tough and confusing I'm still trying to figure it all out. My dad didn't stick around much and my mom or who I thought was my mom stole our house." Everyone chuckled quietly at Shawn's phrasing. "No I mean she literally hitched it to a truck and drove off with it. 14 years old and my dad left me at a fleabag motel while he took off in search of his property. . He showed up when I 15 after being gone a year and said things would be different, they weren't. But I was lucky I had teachers who cared and a family I was semi-adopted into. These people went to bat for me so many times I lost count. I really realized I had family when I was 16 I fell in with a bad crowd and some other things happened that I didn't know how to deal with. My friends' parents and our high school principal went to bat for me and got me away from that crowd. I'm forever grateful to them for that. My dad showed back up when I was 17 only to leave again and this time he left me with my older brother who I didn't really know he was just starting college and actually ended up being roommates with my best friend's brother, my dad saw that they had an extra room and left me there. He died of a heart attack when I was 19 leaving me alone again but it took what could have been a tragedy to realize I wasn't. My little brother was born prematurely and my adopted family told a nurse that I was family when I showed up to visit. I had been gone on a head clearing road trip, but when I called to check in with my then girlfriend she told me what happened I broke every speeding law getting back. My little brother is now 7 and let me tell you after seeing a preemie in the hospital and then having him scream your name when you call or visit is the best. I remember something I told him while he was in the hospital; it was that we have the best family. I got fathers, mothers, brothers, and sisters and I wouldn't trade all of the drama I've gone through to get them for anything. Parents show you they care by teaching you what's right and wrong, the only time I really got disciplined was by my friends' family and my guardian or when I was at school. When I was 20 I was having a rough time I had just found out the woman that raised me until I was 14 the one I called 'Mom' wasn't my mother at all except that she married my dad. I screwed up pretty bad and scared my girlfriend. I told my adoptive father to yell at me like he did my friends and he did, he let me have it. And then told me he and his wife would legally adopt me if I wanted. I was 20 so it didn't make much sense to go through all that but those are my parents I'm one of 7 kids that my parents have either had or taken in. I've been lucky I have siblings, and I've had 2 really great dads, a wonderful mother, and a grandfather who never gave up on me. That's what a family is. And I'm done."

The whole class clapped and a few of the girls wiped tears from their eyes.

"Thanks Shawn for sharing." Said Jon. "So who's next?"

The rest of the class continued with everyone sharing pieces and before they knew it the end of class was near.

"Alright guys I'll see you all Wednesday, and I want you to read the first 30 pages of the book, I'll have the syllabus for you in the morning. Hunter hold up." They waited until everyone was gone before Jon approached him.

"It's good to see you Jon."

"You too." Said Jon giving his son a hug.

"So you want to grab some coffee and catch up?"

"Sure, I'm not working until tonight." Said Shawn.

The two headed to Jon's office and he set the coffee maker to brew.

"So how the hell did you end up here?" Asked Jon.

"Topanga got an internship."

"So you followed them down here."

"No Topanga threw my bag at me and told me to get in the car."

"Was this before or after they got married?"

"After."

"So let's talk about your assignment."

"Jon…"

"No I want to know what's happened since I left."

Shawn leaned his head back and sighed. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"What did you do at 20 that caused Alan to yell at you?"

"Dad had just died a few months before and I wasn't handling it as well as everyone thought. Jack did this family tree of our family and he got to Dad's marriages and my dad had been married to Jack's mother before Virna so that wasn't a surprise. But what was, was when he came across the certificate for Dad's second marriage and my birth certificate. Both listed Elaine McGinty as my mother. She divorced Chet and left me with him and disappeared. Then Virna was his third. And you know how that turned out. Anyway it was Alan's birthday and we were going to throw a party for him at the house. I went out and got drunk, scared Angela by showing up at the party bombed. I left and then went back a little more sober and told Alan to yell at me like he does Eric and Cory so he did. I haven't had a drink since."

Jon processed what Shawn told him and realized he probably would have reacted the same way. "So the little brother?"

"Amy had a baby towards the end of freshman year, he's great now."

"7 Kids?"

"Eric, Cory, Morgan, Josh the baby, me, Topanga, and they've kind of taken on my brother Jack as well." Jon handed Shawn a cup. "Wanna see a picture?"

"You carry a picture of Josh in your wallet?"

"Of course. Here, that was taken last time I was in Philly."

"Good lookin' kid, looks like Cory a bit. So you seeing anybody, you mentioned Angela?"

"I date, but no girlfriend. Topanga keeps trying to set me up with people she knows from work or school, but I turn her down."

"So what are you doing for cash these days?"

"I'm a photographer, I do work for an agency here and there but I make more doing weddings, proms, stuff like that. Listen I've got an exhibit Friday you want to come down?"

"You can count on it when and where?"

"This little gallery in the village Kavanagh's it's at 7."

"I'll be there."

"Cool, well I actually have to go get ready for my next photo shoot."

"Alright I'll see you Wednesday."

"I'll be here."

Jon had a short day and went back to his apartment. Jon was just settling down to watch the game when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Honey, it's Mom. How was your day?"

"Good, I got handed a class last minute but I think it's going to work out."

"What makes you think that?"

"Shawn's in my class."

"Shawn? Really?" Asked his mother.

"Yeah, he's taking the poetry/creative writing class. Ma he's so talented."

"He's what 23 now?

"Yeah."

"What's he doing for work or is he just a student?"

"No he's a photographer, he's doing really good he's got a show on Friday at this gallery in the village."

"Are you going?"

"Yeah, he asked me to go, wanna be my date?"

"Of course, I'm glad you found him again. God I can't believe he's 23 already."

"I know they had an assignment for the start of class a writing assignment, and Shawn chose to write about his family."

"Well that's a development. What I remember is he didn't have much."

"He doesn't biologically that is, just an older half-brother from Chet's first marriage."

"What about Chet?"

"He died about 3 years ago. Heart attack I didn't ask for details but Shawn said he had a hard time after."

"I can imagine, so is he married now, kids?"

"He said single and no kids, that I could tell. He mentioned Cory's parents had a baby a few years back as his little brother."

"Okay so what time on Friday?"

"Uh I'll pick you up at 5:30 the thing starts at 7 but it's down in the village so I don't want to be late."

"Okay I'll be ready."

"Great."

"Question?"

"Yeah?"

"Dress code?"

"I'm not sure I'm seeing him again on Wednesday I'll ask but knowing Shawn it will be casual."

When Shawn arrived home he found Topanga in the kitchen cooking for them.

"Hey Babe, how was your day?" Asked Shawn.

"Good why are you so happy? You started that writing class today."

"Yeah and had a reunion at the same time. I know the professor."

"Oh you had him before? That's good."

"_We_ had him before."

"We? Who is it?"

"Jon. He's teaching at NYU now."

"Wait Jon? As in Jonathan Turner?"

"Yup."

"That's great! How is he?"

"He's good, seemed good. I invited him to the gallery on Friday."

"Shawn that's great, I know you don't want to make a huge deal out of it but why don't we all go out to dinner, you know Mom and Dad are coming, so isn't Mr. Feeny and the Dean."

"Because it's just a showing it's not like I'm going to sell anything."

"Shawn your pictures are amazing, you're going to sell something I guarantee it." Said Topanga.

"I read my assignment out loud."

"Which one?"

"Family."

"And?"

"It was the most in depth out of all of them."

"Shawn I read that and cried, what did Mr. Turner say?"

"He didn't really say much about it, except ask why Dad yelled at me, so I told him about Chet. Is it weird that I feel like I have to prove myself now?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Topanga.

"Like I feel like I have to prove that I'm not the same screwed up kid."

"Shawn, Jon knows you are not the same person you were the last time he saw you. Nor does anyone expect you to be. We've all grown Shawn I'm sure he's a little different than he was back then too."

"I saw a helmet in the corner of his office, and he's still got the earring."

"He's still riding?"

"I don't I just saw the helmet, not the same one but yeah I think so. Wait I know why I'm home I don't have work until later, why are you home?"

"I'm only home for lunch I forgot it. And I wanted to start dinner. Should be ready before you leave. Cory should be home soon it's a half day, and Eric is doing the 11:00 news tonight." She said setting the crock pot.

"I've got that shoot at 5 so I should be home by 10 if all goes right."

"Okay, make sure you do your homework." Said Topanga with a laugh. She loved teasing Shawn when he was in school considering how many times she did his homework growing up.

"I will it's a reading assignment I'm going to head down to the coffee shop and relax."

"Okay bye." She said as he started walking out the door stopping to grab a piece of paper.

"See ya." He wrote a quick note to Cory and Eric and then headed out to the coffee shop he frequented so much the barista knows his order and usually had it waiting for him when he got up to the counter. Today was no exception.

"Hey Shawn here's your usual."

"Thanks Mandy." Shawn paid for his coffee and found a seat in the quiet corner and pulled out the book Jon assigned.

After the conversation with his mother and the game being uninteresting Jon decided to go grab a coffee down the block.

"Hunter doing homework am I seeing things?"

"Don't you have a class to teach?"

"I had a short day. So you come here often?" Asked Jon sitting down.

"I live 2 blocks away and no one was home but Cory has a half day at work which means he'll be home doing lesson plans."

"You know for 2 guys that got voted 'Class Slackers' 3 years in a row you guys spend an awful lot of time in school."

"I blame Topanga."

"Blame me for what?" Topanga said walking up behind and smacking Shawn lightly on the head.

"Me and Cory being in school so much." He said not moving,

"Hey Mr. Turner."

"Topanga, how are you?" He said getting up and hugging the younger woman.

"I'm good; I just needed a cup of coffee before heading back to school and saw Shawn and figured I could tease him a little bit more about being a student when he graduated 2 years ago."

"You graduated 2 years ago?"

"I took classes over the summers; hey it kept me out of trouble when I was going through stuff with Angela."

"Good for you, what was your major?"

"English." Said Shawn as quietly as he could.

"Speak up Hunter I didn't hear you."

"English alright with a minor in graphic arts."

"Alright my work here is done, bye guys."

"Bye."

"It was good seeing you Topanga." Said Jon.

"You too."

"So English huh?"

"Don't get so smug I like to read and write sometimes it was an obvious choice and I promised Amy, Alan, and Mr. Feeny I would get a degree I could use if photography didn't work out."

"How'd you pay for college? Scholarships?"

"Jon you graded my papers, scholarships?"

"How?"

"In the beginning I didn't know I thought Chet was paying but then I found out he went to Jack's stepfather and asked him to pay. Jack's parents agreed so until I was making money on my own they paid my way. I've offered to pay Steve back so many times I've lost count he won't let me."

"What's Jack doing?"

"He's in the Peace Corps."

"Were you with Chet when he had the heart attack?" Asked Jon trying to understand his son a little more.

"I was arguing with him. Jack and I found him in the student union playing pool with some of the students. I offered to play him and won everyone's money back, first time I beat him ever. We went back to the apartment and he was swearing up and down that he was going to stick around, I knew it was a crock, even Eric asked him when he was leaving. He got a call about a job in Vegas and then we argued he had a heart attack at Jack and Eric's."

"And that's when you took off?"

"That's after Jack and I went through the trailer and I found out about Steve paying for school, then I took off. I was in Indiana when I called to check in with Angela my girlfriend at the time and she told me about Amy going into labor at her baby shower. Jon I have never driven so fast in my life, I'm surprised the truck made it." Jon nodded knowing how scared Shawn must have been.

"So this exhibit? What is it exactly?"

"Just pictures I've taken over the last couple years of the city, the journey to get here, a lot of landscapes. I even took pictures of my road trip with the trailer. Just so you know you can bring a date."

"Actually I was going to talk to you about that on Wednesday, I was talking to my mom and when I mentioned I saw you she just about jumped at the chance to come see what you were up to."

"Bring her, I'd love to see her again."

"She wanted to know the dress code?"

"I'm going to try and get out of my apartment in jeans."

"Try?"

"Amy, Alan, Mr. and Mrs. Feeny are coming and between Amy, Topanga, and the Dean I'll be lucky if they don't make me wear a tie."

"Mrs. Feeny?"

"Oh yeah, Mr. Feeny married the Dean of Pennbrook a couple years back."

Jon's phone rang just then, it was his mother calling again.

"Mom, is everything alright?"

"Its fine Honey, I just wanted to call and remind you that the dinner is on Saturday, it's casual."

"Right. So I don't have to wear a tie?" Shawn laughed considering the discussion they just had.

"Jonathan you wear a tie every day to work why do you always give me a problem when I tell you to wear one for these functions?"

"Because it's the weekend, and I'd rather be out riding my bike."

"I wish you would get rid of that death trap, let your father and I get you a nice car."

"Mom I'm not getting rid of my bike I've had one accident in the 15 years since I started riding."

"And we almost lost you Jonathan."

"But you didn't, and now I get to make Shawn sweat for his grades again." Shawn just shook his head and smiled knowing Jon would do just that on a good day to him.

"Speaking of my wayward grandson I expect him with you on Saturday."

"Yeah well Ma your wayward grandson is a 23 year old man with a life I don't think he wants to be hanging around a DAR dinner. I don't even want to hang around a DAR dinner." Shawn smiled at the sentiment.

"Jonathan…" Jon put his head to his chest.

"What time?"

"7 cocktail hour starts at 7 and dinner is at 8."

"Hang on. What are you doing Saturday?"

"Working until 6 I got a wedding I have to shoot."

"Can you make it back by 7?"

"It's down by Waverly Place. I can be back up here by like 6:30 I think."

"He might be late, he's working until 6."

"That's fine as long as he's here by dinner."

"You know you could have asked him Friday right?"

"Yeah but this way he can plan ahead."

"Okay well I have to get back to work now so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay bye Honey."

"Bye." Jon hung up the phone and looked at Shawn. "Kid you have no idea what you are walking into."

"Free dinner? And it also just happens to be my night to cook at the apartment."

"Alright don't say I didn't warn you, do your homework and go to work I'll see you Wednesday, here's my number if you need to talk." Said Jon leaving and heading back to his apartment to get the syllabus ready for his next class.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later." Shawn sat at the coffee shop for a while long making some head way in his reading before realizing he had to leave right then if he was ever going to make it to the studio in time. He made it there and was irritated to find that the model wasn't there getting ready. "Where is she?"

"Not here yet I tried calling her there was no answer." Said the assistant Janie.

"Why do I bother showing up? I should just call ahead rather than dragging my ass and all my equipment down here."

"What—" Just as Janie started talking the model Amber showed up.

"Hey, SSShawnnn." Shawn realized she was bombed.

"Amber. What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for our shoot silly." Said Amber stumbling over to the vanity that was set up.

"Amber forget it, go home, sober up."

"No come on I can do it just give me like 5 minutes I'll be ready."

"Amber go home sleep it off. Because you may be wanting to go on but I refuse to work with someone in your condition."

"Come on Shawn I had a couple drinks with my friends, like you don't drink on your time off."

"I don't, actually drink at all."

"Yeah right."

"Goodbye Amber."

With that Shawn packed up his stuff and headed out of the building while pulling out his phone and calling Marge at the agency.

"Marge its Shawn Hunter."

"Hi Shawn, what can I do for you?"

"So that photo shoot we had scheduled today?"

"Yeah, it was supposed to be happening now, are you already done?"

"The girl you sent me Amber? Showed up late and bombed. Marge I can't work like that."

"And I don't expect you to Shawn, I promise Amber will be dealt with and you will still be paid for the whole shoot."

"I appreciate that, I don't want to be seen as temperamental I just expect people to work as hard as I do on these projects."

"Shawn, you are not temperamental. You and I have had many conversations in the past about things like this, I don't blame you one bit. Go home and relax. Oh wait, what are you doing Saturday afternoon?"

"I'm shooting a wedding and then I have a party in the evening, with my foster dad and grandmother."

"Well have fun, and I'll reschedule for Monday morning with a different model."

"Marge I can't do Monday mornings, I have that writing course I told you about on Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays 9-11 am."

"Oh that's right. Okay so is noon cutting it too close?"

"How about I do it Sunday, I can do it at noon on Sunday."

"Are you sure, I don't want to take up your whole weekend."

"You're not, I have the exhibit on Friday and then Saturday I have that wedding and a function with my grandmother."

"Okay, so noon on Sunday with Elizabeth?"

"That works. And thank you again for being understanding about this."

"Shawn, it was unprofessional of her to do that and I will be speaking with her bright and early tomorrow."

"Have fun with that."

"Oh, I will. I've been waiting for this for a while. Have a good rest of your day."

"You too." Shawn hung up and made his way to the subway to take him back to his apartment, when he got there Cory and Topanga were curled up on the couch watching what ended up being Eric's weather report. "Hey. I thought he was going on at 11?"

"Other guy called in sick, what are you doing back so soon?" Asked Topanga.

"The model Amber, stopped and had a _'few'_ drinks with her friends before the shoot, came in stumbling and slurring. So I told her to go home. Then I packed up my stuff and left."

"Did you call the agency?" Asked Topanga.

"Yeah, I talked to Marge. She was going to talk to Amber in the morning, I've worked to long and too hard to throw it all away now. On the upside I get paid for today and I'm doing it for real on Sunday."

"Are you going to have a day off at all?" Asked Topanga worried about how much sleep he would actually get with everything going on.

"Yeah, Friday."

"Shawn Friday is the exhibit."

"I know but I don't actually have to be there until 7 all the stuff I'm showing is already there. Plus I have Thursday off kind of although I'll probably have homework. I still have about 10 pages to read for Jon's class." Cory looked at him strangely.

"Shawnie, did you hit your head on the way back from work? We aren't in Philly anymore Toto."

"You didn't tell him?" Asked Shawn to Topanga.

"I didn't get a chance."

"Tell me what?"

"Well Dorothy, Jon's teaching at NYU now. He's the professor teaching my class."

"That's great, how is he?"

"Good, he's coming to the gallery on Friday and then Saturday after the wedding Jon's mother Regina is having a dinner that I was invited to."

"That's great that you're reconnecting when did the invite come?"

"After you left, hence why I still have 10 more pages to read Jon and I talked for a while, and then I was too hyped up on the train to concentrate on reading. So I'm going to go do that all now."

"Grab some dinner first." Said Topanga.

"Yes Mother."

"That's great about Turner."

"Yeah, I saw him at the coffee shop earlier. He looks good, there's no visible signs of the accident that I could tell. And he was talking to Shawn just like he used to it's like no time passed."

"I just amazing that of all the professors at NYU Shawn gets Turner, it's like it was meant to be."

"It was." Said Topanga.

The next few days went by quickly Jon handed out the syllabus on Wednesday and they talked about the reading that morning. Everyone had interesting opinions but Jon could tell most of them probably read it on the train that morning. When he asked Shawn about one of the topics he answered thoughtfully and also referred to his notes throughout the discussion. It was then that it really hit Jon that he wasn't dealing with the same Shawn Hunter that Cory once told him he had Hong Kong Sloth. He was looking forward hearing more from him as the course progressed.

Friday came and Shawn was a bundle of nerves and jumpy all day, he usually wasn't one to share his feelings until they all just exploded out of him usually at the worst of times. If Jon noticed he didn't say anything just went on with class. What Shawn didn't know or didn't realize was in fact Jon did notice and knew it was just Shawn's nerves about the night coming. Amy, Alan, and Mr. and Mrs. Feeny were due in town that day just after Shawn got out of class. He had talked to Alan the night before about everything he was feeling and Alan told him it was perfectly normal, but that he had seen the pictures on display and that Shawn had nothing to worry about. It helped a little but not by much.

Shawn was pacing outside the classroom after class talking to himself. Jon watched him for a minute or two trying to catch what he was saying but Shawn was too quiet.

"What was I thinking inviting everyone? This would have been so much easier if I didn't tell anyone. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Hey Hunter, what's up?"

"Nothing Jon, I'm fine."

"Shawn, come back in the room. Come on." Shawn sighed and walked back into the room followed by Jon who shut the door behind him. "Okay talk to me."

"It's really nothing, don't worry about it."

"Too late, look you've been jumpy all morning I would have to be blind not to notice, you okay?"

"It's just nerves."

"Shawn what are you nervous about, you're doing something most people only dream of." Said Jon.

"I don't share. It's one thing to read my poetry and junk here because besides you I'll probably never see these people again. But my entire family is going to see everything."

"Shawn, I'm sure you are an amazing photographer, if you weren't then you wouldn't even be having this show. I have faith in you Hunter I always have, ever since you were a little pain in my ass 7th grader."

"Thanks Jon."

"No problem, now what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"I'm meeting everyone back at my place in about an hour or so."

"Okay so go do that, relax for a while and just show up tonight like it's nothing out of the ordinary. Shawn you shoot weddings for a living people are going to be watching that for years to come why are you so nervous?"

"Because when I shoot weddings, it's not my life those are other people's memories, the pictures that are being shown are mine."

"If they are so personal, why did you submit them?"

"Because."

"Because why Shawn?"

"Because I never thought someone would want to build a show around them, the woman who owns the gallery is a client of mine. I shot all 3 of her weddings."

"Wait you've only been in the city 3 years." Said Jon with a smile.

"I don't question it I just show up with my camera." Said Shawn visibly relaxing.

"So go home and let Amy and Topanga do whatever they want with you and relax because Shawn getting this worked up over one night is not going to do you any good, it's only going to make you sick."

"Okay. I'll try."

"Good, I'll see you later on. It will be fine I promise." Said Jon patting him on the back as Shawn left.

When Shawn made it back to the apartment everyone was already there and he was warmly greeted.

"So what are you going to be wearing tonight?" Asked Lila Feeny.

"Jeans and a button down I think."

"Jeans? Shawn you have to be more dressed up than that." Said Amy.

"I said I was wearing a button down with them." Said Shawn knowing anything he said wouldn't be heard by the women in the apartment. For once he was happy he didn't have a girlfriend or else he would never win anything, it was bad enough with only Topanga sometimes. The men in the room just watched in amusement as poor Shawn got railroaded.

"Shawn just let them do whatever they want you can change later if you're uncomfortable." Said Alan trying to keep the peace between his son and the women in their family if he didn't Shawn was more likely to run.

"I'm trying but why can't I get way with throwing a jacket on."

"Shawn! Where did you put your ties?" Yelled Topanga.

"I don't own one!"

"Bullshit you wore one at graduation, where is it?" Said Topanga as the men all laughed.

"Why couldn't you have married someone dumb that I didn't like?"

"Shawn, you went out with every girl at John Adams, after they dated you they just wanted to get away from you there's no way they would date me." Said Cory with a smile.

"SHAWN!" Yelled Topanga.

"Topanga he can borrow one of mine if he needs to!" Said Eric.

"Shut up Eric! Cory if she finds a tie, I will not be held responsible for my actions." Said Shawn going into his bedroom.

"You do realize they're going to strangle him before he even gets a chance." Said Eric.

"Yeah, we'll let him stew a little more and then I go in and rescue him from them." Said Alan.

After an hour Shawn finally got away with wearing a blue button down, jeans, and a black blazer, he got away with wearing his black boots since he was going to be on his feet all night and wanted to be comfortable.

"You survived." Said Cory.

"Barely, they finally heard reason. I'll change right before we go. Did you tell them who I ran into this week?"

"No I figured you would or already did." Said Cory.

"I ran into Jon on Monday."

"Jon? As in Jonathan Turner?" Asked George.

"Yup he and his mother are actually meeting us at the gallery later."

"Where did you run into him?" Asked Alan.

"School, he's teaching that writing course I'm taking."

"Who's teaching your writing course?" Asked Amy coming out of his room with Lila and Topanga.

"Jon Turner." Answered Shawn.

"That's great, you should have invited him tonight." Said Amy.

"I did, he has to work until like 5, but he and his mother will be there."

"It'll be great to see him again. Did you know he was teaching the class before you signed up?" Asked Amy.

"No, in fact he only knew 20 minutes before class started."

"Bet he was surprised in seeing you in his class." Said Alan.

"Yeah, I think we were both surprised."

A couple hours later the group left the apartment and made their way down to the gallery. When they got there the owner Carol Kavanagh met them all at the door.

"Shawn, you made it!" Said Carol.

"Uh, yeah. Carol this is my family, Guys this is the owner Carol."

"Nice to meet you, I hope you don't mind me stealing him away for a couple minutes."

"Not at all, go. We'll be here when you get back." Said Amy hugging him.

"Thank you."

"You never have to thank me for being your mother, I raised you Shawn. You are my son no matter what papers and biology say." Shawn hugged her back tightly and then followed Carol away to talk to her.

"So we've already sold 4 of your projects I'll go over the sales with you later on, but if they sell the rest of the night like they are now you will be able to squirrel some away for a rainy day."

"Yeah about that when we settle up later do you mind it being in two checks?"

"Not at all. Why do you ask?"

"I usually take what I don't need to live on and put it into an account my grandfather opened for me in high school, it's just this thing we have between the two of us." Said Shawn referring to him and George that started the weekend Shawn ran the B&B out of George's house. "So people are really buying them?"

"People are really buying them. Oh before I forget do you have any more business cards on you? Just in case we run out?"

"Um, not on me but I can always run back to my place and get them if needed but really Carol I don't think you will, look around the room most of the people here I invited."

"Shawn you underestimate yourself, you are doing amazing tonight and you will have so much business you won't know what do with yourself."

"Okay well let me go see if anyone has any extra cards on them and then if not I'll run home."

"Just as long as you come back." Said Carol.

"Right, excuse me." Shawn made his way back over to the family who were admiring a couple pictures Shawn took on the road to New York a couple years back. They had a lot of pictures from that road trip most of them were a lot less professional than the ones hanging those were kept in an album in the apartment that Topanga painstakingly put together. "Hey, Carol was just telling me that we might run out of business cards sometime tonight you guys wouldn't by chance have any on you?" All of the guys were getting ready to pull out their wallets, when they saw Topanga pull a long white box out of her purse.

"Thought you might need these." Said Topanga. "I grabbed them off your desk when I was helping you get ready. I figured if you went home to get them you might not come back." She said with a smile. Shawn knew Topanga didn't mean anything out of meanness she just knew him.

"Thank you."

"No problem." She said handing him the box. Shawn left the group again and gave Carol the box and she then divided them up into the little holders she had scattered throughout the room. Shawn was talking to a potential client about a picture when Jon and Regina walked in. Jon saw Eric first looking at a picture of the New York City skyline that was blurred a bit so you could tell it was taken while someone was driving in a car.

"That is an amazing picture." Said Jon standing next to Eric.

"Yeah, I remember him taking it. We were just coming in on the bridge I told him I would stop but he said no he wanted to see how it would come out." Said Eric not turning until he finished talking when he saw Jon.

"Mr. Turner, how are you?" Shaking Jon's hand.

"I'm good Eric. You?"

"Great, I'm so proud of him."

"Me too. Oh sorry Mom, this is Shawn's brother Eric, Eric Matthews my mother Regina."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Turner."

"You too Eric, please call me Regina. Forgive me you look so familiar."

"Eric's the meteorologist on Channel 9, Ma."

"Of course." Said Regina.

"So is Shawn around?" Asked Jon.

"Yeah, somewhere. Last I saw of him, he needed more business cards and Topanga pulled them out of the bottomless pit that's her purse, from there he disappeared. But why I don't I take you over to the spot we staked out and then hopefully he'll find us."

"Sounds good."

"So Shawn said you're still riding?"

"Yeah, one little accident wasn't going to stop me."

"Little?" Said Eric with a smile remembering them all sitting in the waiting room waiting to hear of Jon's condition. Eric weaved his way back to where everyone was standing looking at more of Shawn's projects. "Hey look who tried to sneak in."

"Hey, you made it." Said Topanga.

"Yeah it actually wasn't that hard to find." Said Jon hugging the smaller girl.

"Oh it's so good to see you." Said Amy hugging him.

"You too, Alan how are you?"

"Good, can't complain."

"Jonathan, it's so good to see you." Said George.

"George, you too. Are you still teaching?"

"No, no I retired last year. Jon, this is my wife Lila."

"It's so nice to meet you Jonathan."

"You too, guys this is my mother Regina."

"Regina you have an amazing son here." Said Amy shaking the older woman's hand.

"Thank you, I'll keep him. Most days."

"I feel that way every day, especially when the boys were in school. Although most days I wanted to kill them for one reason or another."

"Well from what Jon told me you guys all had your hands full."

"We were not that bad." Said Cory joining the conversation.

"Yes you were Matthews." Said Jon. "I remember the day I assigned a paper that was supposed to be on someone you admired, I mistakenly told you it could be on anyone dead or alive and you guys chose each other."

"You said anyone." Said Cory.

"So I've sold 6 pictures." Said Shawn joining their group and not quite believing that someone other than the people he was standing with wanted his pictures.

"That's great Shawn." Said Alan.

"Yeah I guess this isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Hey you guys made it."

"Yeah we hit a bit of traffic coming in, but I told you we would be here." Said Jon.

"Grandma how are you?" Asked Shawn giving Regina a hug.

"I'm good Sweetheart, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks."

"So the little freak out this morning? You good?"

"Yeah, I was still nervous when I got here. But I'm good."

"Shawn, sorry to pull you away again but there is a client over there that would like to talk to you about a job." Said Carol.

"Uh, okay. I guess I'll be back."

"We'll be here." Said George.

"Hey, uh Carol right?"

"Yes."

"Listen I want to buy the blurred picture of New York by the front entrance, when you get a chance. But I don't want to tell Shawn just yet. Can we settle up later?" Asked Jon.

"Of course I'll go put a sold sticker on it and then we can settle before you leave."

"Thanks."

"You know he probably has the negatives somewhere right?" Asked Cory.

"Yeah, but it's not the same thing. This one comes with a nice frame." Said Jon with a smile to Cory.

By the end of the night all of Shawn's pictures had sold and he and Carol settled up and as agreed she paid him in two checks.

"There you are Shawn, congratulations on an amazing night. Now do you have any other photos you'd be willing to part with?"

"Thank you for everything, and not right now. But when I do I will call you."

"Did you make any connections for your next jobs?" Asked Carol.

"I did I'm booked until the end of April."

"Good, I'm proud of you Shawn. Maybe now you can stop having to deal with temperamental models."

"I won't be doing a shoot like that for a while after Sunday."

"Now I hear through the grapevine that you went back to school?"

"Every once in a while I take a course here and there, but yes I did start a class on Monday."

"Good, your education is very important. Most important is that it is something that you love."

"It is." Said Shawn.

"I'll talk to you next week and we'll chat about your next show."

"I will talk to you next week but my next show won't be for a while Carol, I need to finish this batch of jobs up first before I start taking on more."

"I understand, if you change your mind you know where to find me."

"I do." Said Shawn leaving and heading back over to the family. "George can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course Shawn."

"Here." Said Shawn handing George the check he already signed over.

"What's this?"

"Half of what I made tonight, can you?" George immediately understood what Shawn was trying to say.

"Of course, but are you sure you don't need it?"

"No, I got the other half and I got paid earlier for the shoot gone wrong the other day and I get paid again for Sunday, Tuesday morning. I'm good I just would rather the rest go into savings."

"I'll take care of it."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, for always having faith in me."

"Shawn I have never not had faith in you, you just had to have faith in yourself." The men rejoined the group and Regina made a suggestion.

"What do you say, in honor of Shawn's success tonight we all go grab a late dinner, on me." Said Regina.

"Regina you don't have to do that." Said Amy.

"Yeah, Grandma you really don't."

"I want to, I haven't been able to spoil you in years, and this is my chance." Said Regina patting Shawn's cheek.

They all ended up at a small restaurant down the block and started reminiscing about when the kids were in high school and also filled in the blanks since they left Philadelphia.

"What I loved most is how these two covered for each other; whenever Cory was covering I knew it was going to be a good story. Shawn cut a history test one day and he told me Shawn had a case of what he couldn't think of so I said Sloth and Cory added Hong Kong Sloth."

"Hong Kong Sloth?" Asked Alan.

"Heat of the moment I was in the classroom with both of them staring at me." Said Cory pointing to Jon and George.

"The first night Shawn stayed with me was when he got brought in by this cop, and he told the cop that Chet and Virna weren't around because they were out of town saving a little girl who fell down a blowhole." Said Jon.

"It could happen." Said Shawn with humor.

"Babies fall down wells Shawn not blowholes." Said Jon.

"Hey all I know is the cop bought it."

"Cause I vouched and said you were staying with me."

"What about your meeting with the guidance counselor and she convinced you to go to Europe." Said Eric.

"Oh and he ended up with a ticket to Paris, TX. Yeah I found him at the bus station."

"Why has this turned into a pick on Shawn night? Cory was just as involved as I was."

"Not out of choice Shawn. I was usually just there when things went down." Said Cory with a laugh.

"No I loved when I got dress these two in drag." Said Topanga pointing at Cory and Shawn.

"I remember that. Shawn you made a very pretty girl. Cory not so much." Said Amy.

"Yeah and then Eric and Jack did it at Pennbrook." Said Shawn.

"Not your shining moment there guys." Said Topanga.

"We would have if Topanga had helped us." Said Eric.

"You never asked." Said Topanga.

"But that wasn't the last time Cory and Shawn ended up in skirts I happen to remember them in cheerleading outfits, do you remember that Topanga?" Asked Eric.

"I do. Oh my god I never got the full story of how though."

"Cory, Shawn care to share." Said Eric.

"No." Said both Cory and Shawn together.

"I will."

"Nooo."

"Frankie Stuccino and Joey Epstein." Said George.

"Frankie?" Asked Amy.

"Guys Frankie was a gentle giant." Said Jon.

"Yes the man spoke like he was reciting poetry all the time." Said George.

"Where was I when this happened?" Asked Jon.

"Avoiding Melanie's calls." Said Shawn. "By the way how is Melanie?"

"Married with two kids."

"I still can't believe you let her get away Jon, you guys were perfect for each other." Said Regina.

"Ma if we had stayed together we wouldn't have grown, and I never would have moved to Philly and been there to help Shawn."

"I know but still I wish you would just meet someone, settle down." Said Regina with a smile. "I want more grandchildren."

"I knew there was an ulterior motive to this. The answer is in due time, I like being single bug Shawn he's of legal age now."

"Oh no no no. I'm not settling down anytime soon. I'll tell you what I've told them they have the kids and I'll be Uncle Shawn who can give them back when they get sticky and smelly."

"Nice Shawn." Said Topanga with a smile knowing it was all bull. Shawn wanted a family just as much as she and Cory did when the time was right.

"God I still can't believe you guys are old enough to have graduated from college. I was the young teacher there and now you guys are all of legal drinking age it's scary." Said Jon.

"Well Jon if I makes you feel better you're still one of the youngest teachers in the English department at NYU." Said Shawn taking a bite of his French fries.

"And Shawn would know he's had them all." Said Eric with humor.

"Give me a break, I have a bachelor's in English alright. So I like to take a course here and there, and besides Topanga's still in school."

"Law school Shawn I have to be there, besides I have to get a law degree to keep you three out of trouble."

"Please I haven't been brought home by the cops since high school." Said Shawn with a smile.

"Can we keep it that way please?" Said Eric with a laugh. "I don't want to have to explain to my friends at work why my address made the police blotter."

"What happened after I left?" Asked Jon.

"Well senior year I ended up living with Jack and Eric and that was a bit stressful."

"Yeah but luckily you had your own room then so it wasn't too bad the second time around." Said Eric remembering the short time they lived together at Amy and Alan's.

"How did you meet your girlfriend?"

"Angela? She's not my girlfriend anymore. But we met when her dad was transferred here for the military."

"I fell for her when she left her purse in the senior hall at school, so I looked in it to find an address or clue as to who it belonged to, and I fell in love with the poetry book in it. Eventually I found her and we were together until a couple weeks before we moved."

"You still hear from her?"

"Once is a while, but we both know it's over. We were too alike but too different at the same time."

"Are you telling me if she walked through that door right now, and said she wanted to get back together with you. You wouldn't?" Asked Jon.

"No, we've actually talked about it and agreed that it's for the best if we don't."

"When was this talked about?" Asked Cory.

"A few months back. So therefor I am not having kids anytime soon." Said Shawn.

"Do me a favor; let me get Josh into middle school before you all start thinking about having kids, it's bad enough I already get mistaken for Josh's grandfather when I pick him up."

"You do not." Said Amy.

"I do one of his classmate's mother's dated Eric and said she didn't know that Eric had a son." Said Alan.

"Which one?" Asked Eric.

"What?"

"Which girl?"

"How do I know?"

The group sat around for another hour reminiscing and enjoying each other's company before finally calling it a night. After saying their goodbyes and making promises to call more often Shawn, Cory, Topanga, and Eric returned to their apartment while Jon and Regina returned to Regina's house and Amy, Alan, George, and Lila went to their hotel room.

"So what did Shawn want to talk to you about?" Asked Lila.

"When?" Answered George.

"At the gallery, he said he needed to talk to you and then handed you an envelope?"

"Oh that, he wanted me to put half of his earnings in his savings account for him when we get home."

"But doesn't Shawn have one in the city?"

"He does, but this account is special it's the one I started for him years ago."

"You started a bank account for him?" Asked Lila.

"I've told you about Shawn's life, he didn't have much of anything ever. His parents were always gone. One weekend I went out of town and asked Amy if she would water the plants. Shawn got wind of it and opened a bed and breakfast in the house."

"What?"

"Oh it was innocent really, anyway I made him give the cash he made to me and told him I would hold it for him until he was in college. I had every intention of giving it to him but he never asked, so eventually it just kept growing and every once in a while I would throw some money into it. Shawn is very prideful he doesn't like to take anything he hasn't earned. When he was going through everything with Chet and decided to go on the road I offered it to him and he said no that he wanted to keep it where it was and now he usually puts at least half of his checks into that account. It's a national bank but every once in a while he'll send me a check and ask me to deposit it. It's his way of showing me that he's being responsible."

"I'm proud of him George, he's really come a long way hasn't he?"

"Yes, he has. I'll admit sometimes I was scared for him, but he has come through stronger every time."

Meanwhile in Amy and Alan's room they were also discussing the kids.

"What a night. He did good tonight." Said Alan.

"He did amazing. And I'm glad he was able to reconnect with Jonathan." Said Amy.

"You know I think I'll actually worry less about them now even though their all in their 20s, because I know Jonathan's just a phone call away for any of them."

"I'll still worry, but a little less. At least he won't have to do the crazy photo shoots for a while." Said Amy.

"I know he doesn't like doing them for the simple fact that he sometimes gets people who aren't into the working aspect of it, he told me that sometimes the models don't understand that this is actually their job and not just an excuse to party."

"We lucked out we raised the best kids, they are all successful in their own ways and have good heads on their shoulders."

"You know I never really believed in the whole _'it takes a village'_ thing, but it really has rung true for us. I don't even want to think where Shawn would be if he didn't have us, Jon, and George looking out for him."

"I don't either, but he did have us and he turned into an amazing person who does well no matter what he does. I think eventually he'll turn his writing into something. The things he writes are amazing." Said Amy.

"I thought he kept that close to the vest."

"Not from his mother and sister, every once in a while Topanga and I get an email with about 5 poems or just general musings and I send him feedback on them, and Jon told me the one he wrote for class had people wiping their eyes the other day."

"Has he talked to Angela lately?"

"Not that I know of, and I don't ask. I find when it comes to his personal life if he wants me to know he'll tell me. Usually when he and I talk women it's him complaining about whatever model he had to photograph that day."

"Yeah, that's what I usually get too." Said Alan.

Back at the apartment Shawn sat down with his notebook and wrote for another few hours, as usual he just got lost in the words and couldn't stop. He was nervous about the party at Regina's the next night, but knew Jon would have his back if he needed to cut out. Shawn knew he should get to bed soon he had that wedding to shoot but he had too many thoughts running through his brain. So he just wrote. He soon looked at the clock and saw that it was 3am. Luckily the wedding he had to shoot didn't actually start until 12 but so he could sleep until about 10 before he had to be up and ready to leave.

Nothing ever turns out the way he plans Eric knocked on the door at 9 worried he had over slept, and then felt bad when Shawn told him he could actually sleep another hour.

"So what time did you end up falling asleep at?"

"Like 3."

"Why? I mean what was on your mind that you couldn't sleep?"

"Just stuff. I don't even know really. I ended up writing a whole bunch of stuff. I totally lost track of time next thing I knew it was 3."

"So you've got that wedding today?"

"Yeah in a little bit."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I have that party at Regina's house with Jon like right after. It's a good thing I have to dress up for the wedding because then I figure I'll just take the train back uptown."

"Well again sorry to wake you, and have fun tonight."

"Thanks Eric."

Shawn got up and got ready to leave making sure he had all of his equipment, film, and an extra memory card for his camera. He liked shooting with both digital cameras and stills, luckily for this one they had hired a videographer so he could leave his video camera at home. He hoped he would have enough time to drop his stuff off after but if not he was sure he could lock it up somewhere at Regina's.

The wedding went off without a hitch Shawn got a ton of pictures for the couple and told them he'd have the project ready for them later in the week. That was what kept Shawn in business was that he got everything done quickly. The couple told him when they would be available and gave Shawn a check for half of his total fee and he would get the rest on delivery. He packed up all of his stuff and started to head out when he decided to call Jon and let him know he was done for the day and to find out where they could meet.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me I'm on my way back up town do I have enough time to stop off at my place?"

"Shawn you have all the time you need." Said Jon finishing up getting ready.

"Great do you want to meet somewhere?"

"Why don't I just meet you at your place and then we can head over to the train from there."

"You don't mind? I just really didn't want to have to bring my stuff with me."

"Not at all it's on the way. I'll meet you in about 15 minutes?"

"Sounds good, see you then." Said Shawn hanging up.

He made it back to the apartment and found Cory, Topanga, and Eric sitting in the living room talking.

"Shawnie, I thought you were going to Mrs. Turner's." Asked Cory.

"I am, I just stopped by to drop my stuff off. Jon's meeting me here and then I'm heading out."

"Did you get any numbers?" Asked Topanga loudly because Shawn had gone into his room.

"What do you mean?"

"From your legions of fan girls or for work?" Asked Topanga with a smile as Shawn came back in the room.

"One bridesmaid. And some woman who wants me to shoot her daughter's birth next week. I turned them both down."

"Well I can understand the birth, but why did you turn down the bridesmaid?" Asked Eric.

"Because her husband was two tables away, and scared me in the way that Frankie's dad did." Said Shawn grabbing his tie and coming out of his room trying to tie it, until finally Topanga took pity on him.

"Come here." Shawn complied and she quickly tied his tie. Just as she finished there was a knock on the door, Eric stood up and answered.

"Hey Mr. Turner."

"Hey Eric. Shawn you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's hit the road."

After saying goodbye to everyone the men left and even with the hour long train ride they made it to Regina's in record time, they got there just after cocktail hour had started.

"Alright, just so you know if you need to escape my old room is 3rd room on the left."

"Got it."

"And that is not an excuse to pick up a girl and bring her up there." Said Jon with a smile.

"What do you take me for?"

"Shawn do you remember when you thought I wouldn't be home and you brought a girl back to the apartment."

"Jon, I was 15 and it was Veronica Watson. And you have no room to talk I walked in on you and your date."

"Jonathan!"

"Show time. Mom how are you?"

"I'm good your father is over by the bar."

"Which is where I will be, remember Shawn 3rd on the left."

"You will not be running up to Jon's room Boys."

"But Mom…Grandma." Came at the same time out of Jon and Shawn's mouths.

"I swear if I didn't know any better I would say you were father and son by birth." Said Regina walking away and shaking her head with a smile. "Come along Shawn I want to show you off."

"Okay."

"Dad."

"Jon. What can I get you?"

"Coke."

"I'm surprised you're not drinking, you usually knock them back at these things." Said Jon's father Walter.

"I got Shawn with me tonight, I don't want to drink."

"Speaking of my grandson where is he?"

"Mom kidnapped him."

"He know the escape route."

"Yup."

"Good. So your mother told me last night was a success."

"It was, he sold everything."

"Great. So how's teaching going?"

"Good, you know I like teaching people who actually want to learn as opposed to kids forced to be there by the state you know?"

"Must be different teaching college than high school."

"Once I get passed teaching the freshmen yeah. Because sometimes I get kids who are really just 19 year old high school seniors."

"I think a sixty year old woman hit on me." Said Shawn joining them at the bar.

"Are you serious?" Asked Jon.

"Yeah."

"Which one?"

"Uh, she's over talking to Grandma."

"That is Hellene Reynolds and she's 65. Not bad Shawn." Said Walter.

"Yeah, Shawn watch out she's looking for husband number 4."

"Grandpa, how are you?"

"I'm good Kid, heard you had a good night last night. I would have been there but I went out of town for business last Sunday and just got back today."

"Maybe one day we can get together and I can show you the pictures I showed. Or you could just stop by Jon's apartment and see one of them."

"What are you talking about I don't have one of your pictures."

"Bull you don't. You bought the picture that was hanging by the door that I took when we were crossing the bridge."

"How did you find out I told Carol I didn't want you to know?"

"I saw you talking to Eric when you guys came in, and then you pulled Carol aside and then magically a sold sticker was placed on it. I wasn't that busy last night."

"Shawn what would you like to drink?" Asked Walter.

"A Sprite is fine."

"So besides the photography what else have you been up to?"

"Just that and school mostly. I transferred from Pennbrook to NYU at the end of sophomore year."

"What caused the move?"

"Topanga got an internship at this law firm, it was too good a deal to pass up, her and Cory were leaving, Cory's brother Eric decided to go with and Topanga told me I was coming too. There really wasn't anything for me in Philly anymore my brother Jack joined the Peace Corps and my ex went to Europe with her father, so it made more sense to come down here."

"Everybody it is time for dinner please join us?" Said Regina. She walked over to the bar area to find her husband, son, and grandson. "Gentlemen let's go please. We're at table 10."

"Who else are we sitting with?" Asked Jon knowing there was a good chance it was going to be an ex-girlfriend of his or someone he had no interest in dating.

"The Cliftons naturally."

"Really Mom?"

"Jonathan indulge a woman will you they are our oldest friends."

"Melanie's parents?" Asked Shawn quietly.

"Yup, not as cool as Melanie."

"Oh this should be fun." Said Shawn. "So do you still talk to Mr. Williams?"

"Of course I do, but he's out in LA on business otherwise I would have dragged him here too. Lucky SOB."

They all got to the table and noticed that there was an extra person at the table, Jon had talked to her the other day and she didn't say anything to him about coming in.

"What are you doing here?"

"They bribed me with a sitter and free booze." Said Melanie. "Hi Shawn it's good to see you."

"You too Melanie."

"So where's Brad?" Asked Jon wondering how Melanie's husband got out of coming.

"Playing poker."

"Where?" Asked Jon with a smile.

"If I have to stay, you do to."

"I thought you guys left so you didn't have to deal with this kind of stuff." Said Shawn. "And yet here we are."

"Shut up Shawn." Said Jon.

"So Shawn what do you do for a living? Are you in school still?" Asked Mrs. Clifton.

"I'm a photographer, and I already graduated. But I do take classes when I have time just for fun." Answered Shawn.

"Shawn just had a very successful showing last night at a gallery in the city." Said Regina.

"Really? What do you photograph the most?" Asked Mr. Clifton.

"Whatever, right now I'm doing a lot of weddings but my own stuff is a lot of landscapes and things around me."

"That is amazing I'll love to see some of it sometime." Said Melanie.

"Sure, just head over to Jon's one of these days."

"What did you do?" Asked Melanie.

"I bought one of his pictures last night and didn't tell him, now he's busting me about it." Said Jon with a smile.

"Shawn, be sure to let us know when your next show is, we'd love to come down." Said Mrs. Clifton.

"Definitely. If you want sometime I can show you my portfolio, because the next show won't be for a while I need to exhaust the jobs I have booked first from this one."

"Your work keeps you busy then?"

"Yeah I'm booked starting tomorrow, straight through until April."

"What are you shooting tomorrow I know you had a wedding earlier." Said Regina.

"A makeup shoot that was supposed to happen earlier in the week, but the model showed up bombed so I refused to work and left. When I called the agency they rescheduled and paid me for the messed up one and they'll pay me for tomorrow. It's my last one for a while."

"They must like you." Said Regina.

"I show up, I do my job. That's it."

"So Shawn you mentioned school, but you said you graduated?" Asked Walter.

"I did but every once in while I take a class just for fun. This semester it's Creative Writing."

"He's talented don't let the modesty fool you guys." Said Jon.

The rest of the night was kind of boring for everyone Regina's friends kept trying to fix Shawn and Jon up with their daughters, and granddaughters.

"I'm not interested thank you though." Said Shawn to a 12 year old girl as Jon walked up behind him.

"You ready Kid?"

"Yes, please, that kid was younger than Morgan."

"Boys taking off so soon?" Asked Walter.

"Yeah the party is winding down and we still have to catch the train back to the city." Said Jon.

"Hey Guys I'm heading out I'll talk to you later in the week?" Asked Melanie to Jon.

"Are you taking the train back?"

"Yeah."

"Well give me a minute the three of us can go together." Said Jon not wanting Melanie going out that late by herself.

"Okay."

"Mom, we're leaving I'll talk to you tomorrow." Said Jon kissing Regina on the cheek.

"Okay Honey, Be safe and I'll talk to you both soon." Said Regina kissing both Shawn and Jon on their cheeks.

"I will Grandma."

"Melanie are you leaving with them?"

"Yeah I have to go relieve the sitter."

"Okay. Take care of them."

"I will. Thank you for giving me a night out."

"It was no problem, anytime and you know if you ever want to leave Brad, Jon's available."

"Mom." Said Jon with a laugh.

The guys and Melanie left and headed out towards the train station, they were lucky that Regina and Walter lived close to the station that they could walk.

"So what time is Brad getting home tonight?" Asked Jon.

"He's not."

"Really? An all-night poker game?"

"He's not coming home at all, we've decided to get a divorce."

"Wow Melanie I'm sorry. What happened?" Asked Jon as Shawn pulled a book out of his coat pocket.

"He came home from work one day and said he didn't want to married anymore and that my priorities had changed too much and that he found someone that could focus solely on him."

"So why make up the poker story?"

"Because while my parents know I wasn't ready for all of Connecticut Society to know."

"How are your kids taking it?" Asked Shawn quietly.

"They're taking it okay, we've kind of known for a while that this was going to happen. We tried not to argue in front of them but kids know."

"Just make sure they know it's not their fault. That was my problem I thought Virna leaving was because of me, my dad left right after her. The only people I had telling me it wasn't my fault was Jon, the Matthews, and Mr. Feeny. I needed to hear it from them and it's taken me a long time and a lot of late night talks with everyone to realize it was theirs not mine." Shawn then went back and started reading his book again, as if he had never spoken. No one said anything about his insights but Melanie took what he said to heart and made a mental note to make sure, even if she told them every day her kids would know that the divorce of their parents was not their fault.

When they arrived at Grand Central they realized that Melanie's place was on the way to Jon and Shawn's apartments.

"So I'll talk to you soon. And Shawn thank you for telling me what my kids need to hear I appreciate it."

"No problem, Melanie."

"Be sure to let me know about your next show or graduation, whatever big events you have going on I want to know."

"Absolutely, and just so you know I already graduated I just like taking classes once in a while."

"I understand that, but you know eventually all those courses are going to add up to something."

"What they're going to add up to is a bunch of crazy credits that will only help if I ever decide to go to grad school."

"Grad School?" Asked Jon surprised. "Who are you and what have you done with my kid?"

"I grew up. Listen I got to get home busy day tomorrow. I'll call you?"

"Yeah, let me know if that model shows up." Said Jon.

"You got it, I had more fun tonight than I thought I would. See ya."

"Bye Shawn." Said Melanie. Shawn threw his hand up signaling to her 'bye' and that he had heard her.

"He really did grow up, huh?" Said Jon.

"You did good Jon."

"He did it all himself I just helped out when needed."

"Jon you did good, you saw a broken kid and you made him whole again. He's where he is because of you."

"I took off on him."

"Jon you got hurt in a motorcycle accident, you went to rehab. You didn't take off on him you let him grow up at his own pace. Jon look at me. If you had stayed in Philadelphia, Shawn would have dropped everything grown up way before he had to and he would have taken care of you. You did what was best for both of you. Jon he went to college and liked it, he graduated and is now possibly thinking about grad school, be proud because if you had never met him he wouldn't be where he is." Said Melanie, she barely knew Shawn and was so proud of him for how far he came.

"I am proud I just wish things would have been easier for him that's all."

"I hate to say it, but if he had things easier he wouldn't be the man he is. His art, his writing that is all because he needed an escape and now it's something he loves. You did good Jon, your son is an amazing person. If my son turns out like Shawn does, I'll consider that an accomplishment."

"Speaking of, what are you going to do? Have you guys talked about anything?"

"Brad is moving on. He's giving me full and sole custody."

"Well you ever need help you know you can call me."

"I know, and believe me I will. How's your _'birds and the bees'_ talk?"

"I touched it briefly with Shawn, why your son is like 5."

"Future reference."

"Get your divorce finalized and we'll talk." Said Jon with a smile.

"You got 3 months."

"That quick?"

"He doesn't want anything from me, I don't want anything from him. It's a simple clean cut divorce. It sounds crazy but when it is finalized would you want to take on me and the kids?"

"Absolutely, I just want you to be free before I do."

"Good. So it looks like we have 3 kids now."

"Looks like it."

The next few months passed quickly but slowly for everyone involved Shawn finished out his stack of jobs, and finished class with one of the highest grades. Jon and Melanie were much to the pleasure of everyone started dating again. Eli had come back from his business trip and reconnected with everyone happy for his friend who now not only had his son back but two young kids to help raise.

Shawn took every opportunity he had to hang out with his newly formed family. Whenever Jon and Melanie went out Shawn unless he was working volunteered to watch the kids who had started referring to Shawn as their brother.

It was time again for Shawn to have another show and this time he had more people coming than he had before, Melanie's parents, Walter, and Eli all made it to the show along with the Matthews and Mr. and Mrs. Feeny. Shawn was a lot more confidant the second time around and everyone noticed. Shawn had a surprise for everyone, he had been meeting with publishers for the past couple months and they were interested in his poetry. He hadn't told anyone not even Cory. He had talked to the publisher about keeping his name off the lists that announce new writers for fear that Melanie would see it at the bookstore, the publishers gave him until tonight to tell everyone because his name would be on the list the following Tuesday. He had talked to Carol and asked her if he could have the package with the advanced copies of his book delivered he didn't tell her what they were but just told her he didn't want to have them sent to the apartment because no one's ever home to sign for the delivery.

When the show was done for the night everyone gathered at the diner they had after the first show. And were all talking about the things going on in their lives.

"Everyone I have an announcement." Said Shawn standing up.

"What's up Shawnie?" Asked Cory.

"Well a few months ago on a whim I took some of my poetry around to a few different publishers and found one that was a good fit, they are going to be selling it starting next Tuesday."

"Shawn that's great! Why didn't you say anything?" Asked Topanga.

"Because I wanted to make sure it was a sure thing first."

"That is great Honey, but I haven't seen your name on any of the lists." Said Melanie.

"I asked them to keep it off until this week. I wanted to tell you first but I also knew you guys might not believe me until I had physical proof."

"That's the package that was delivered the other day." Said Carol.

"Yeah, so here presents for everyone." Shawn handed the books out and they all flipped through them. Shawn's dedication was simple and to the point.

_To my family:_

_Wherever you are, you are with me._

_-S.-_

Everyone was happy with the dedication and couldn't wait to read what had been on Shawn's mind the last few years. Shawn was happy that this part was done, now he could go anywhere with his life. He was free.


End file.
